The lost wolf
by selien
Summary: Saiya has the power to change into a wolf with wings. She is a ninja and in her team are: Casiana her best friend, Sasuke and Naruto. the point is she hates naruto and sasuke but will that chance because there in the same team?
1. Teams

**_Okay, Selien calm down~! People this is my first story that's in my mind for a while. _**

**_Made by moi~! _**

**_I do not own Naruto (i was i was)_**

**_!x!_**

A girl with blond hair opened her eyes. She looked confused, as if she just had a nightmare that makes no sense. She looked around the room, it was dark and cold. The girl opened the window curtains, the light of the sun was very bright and she had to close her eyes to get used to it. She got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and saw that her pupils where just like the eyes of a wolf. She concentrated and the wolf eyes changed in blue eyes (As blue as a Lapis Lazuli).

She did her daily thing and then got out of the house in her school uniform, and waited for the bus. While she was waiting with toast in her mouth she picked her phone out of her school bag and started texting her best friend Casiana. When she texted back the girl thought: ''she is just to quick with texting back.'' Then her bus arrived and she got on the bus and looked at all the people in the bus. She waited until she saw the school building.

**_!x!_**

''Saiya!'' screamed Casiana. Saiya looked at her and walked to Casiana. Casiana smiled but Saiya didn't move her mouth, not even an inch. ''why are you always that grumpy, Saiya?'' asked Casiana. ''I'm not grumpy, I'm still tired. My wolf form kept me awake the hole night.'' Answered Saiya. ''couldn't you just say to your wolf form to sleep?'' asked Casiana after hearing Saiya's answer. ''My power is not like yours Casiana, my power is stubborn.'' Answered Saiya. Casiana didn't know what to say. They walked together in the school until they saw ''him''. Saiya's look chanced into an angry-I-hate-that-guy look. Casiana saw that and she said: ''just ignore him like always.''

''He is really getting on my nerves.'' Answered Saiya. ''I know, I know what he did to you in the past but just don't look at him like that….'' She was quiet for a while and then she finished her sentence ''or else he sees that you are looking at him and he then starts asking why your looking at him and then rumors will start.'' Saiya knew Casiana was right, she looked away and got to her seating. The teacher got in the classroom but looked like he didn't want to start class because he knew that everybody hates French (choose that one cuss I hate it 2 *wink*). When Iruka-sensei said that they have French first everybody let a grump out.

Saiya saw a piece of paper in front of her, she opened it and on it was standing: ''This is going to be boring '' Saiya writhed something on it and threw it to Casiana.  
>''French is always boring. What do we have after this?''<br>''I think biology but I'm not sure. You forgot your schedule?''  
>''no, I'm just to lazy to get it, and if I did get it. The teacher would ask why I was looking at my schedule.''<br>''that's true, and did you have a nice weekend?''  
>''just did the same thing as always, training, reading and looked out of the window, and you?''<br>''I was sick on Saturday, and on Sunday I got to my granddad.''

The teacher looked at Saiya and Casiana that threw the whole time papers each other.  
>the bell ringed and everybody was getting ready to get to the next lesson. Saiya looked at her schedule. They had bio, Casiana saw that there was a little smile on Saiya's face.<br>''I haven't seen you smiling since a month ago.'' Said Casiana. ''I'm in a good mood.'' Answered Saiya.

_**!x!**_

Suddenly Iruka-sensei said: ''everybody stay in the classroom. You are going to have less in this classroom!'' everybody looked at each other thinking what it could be. ''you are all ninja's and you all have past the test, so we are putting you guys in teams of 4 ninja's'' said Iruka-sensei. Everybody looked at the people they want to be with in the teams. Saiya didn't care who was in her team at least not Naruto or Sasuke. She hated Naruto because he always said ''Believe it!'' and Sasuke because he is always grumpy.~

''I'm going to call your name, team number and your team mates.'' After a while Saiya heard her name: ''team 8: Saiya, Casiana, Naruto and Sasuke.'' Saiya died deep inside, yeah she was happy that she was in the team with Casiana but just the 2 guys she didn't want in her team are sitting in her team. Saiya looked at her team mates. ''its not that bad.'' Said Casiana. ''I'm happy that you are sitting in my team but Sasuke and Naruto! I'm going to die!'' answered Saiya.

_**!x!**_

**_Hope you guys like it until now. And I'm just going to explain a few things. Saiya lives in a word where 1/1000 people get special powers and the school where she is sitting on is for everybody so a few people have these powers. Saiya got the power to transform in a wolf with wings and a dragon-like tail. And Casiana has the power to speak with animals and read there feelings (some animals trust her and work together with her). I hope that Saiya doesn't die the next day because then the team meet there team-sensei. And then she has to wait with her team xD._**

**_Okay that is it for now._**

**_ Bye~! selien _**


	2. The test

_Okay people this is the second part. (the first part was so short I was done in 2 min! ;_; sorry for that~!) this time Saiya will meet her team-sensei and show the team her power! :D. but first this:  
>I DO NOT OWN NARUTO (I WISH I WAS ;_;).<br>HAVE FUN!_

_!x!_

Team 8 was sitting in classroom 201. ''Why is he taking so long?'' said Naruto. Saiya only looked and didn't give a respond. ''he will be here in a minute so don't do anything stupid'' said Saiya after a minute. Casiana was surprised that she said something to Naruto. Suddenly the door opened and a man with white hair and his right eye was covered and his mouth too. He looked at everybody and then said: ''lets go to the roof and the-'' he got interrupted by Naruto saying: ''Why are you so late? All the other teams have already leaved!'' The man ignored the question and walked away. Everybody followed the man to the roof.

''lets start introduction or self.'' Said the man. ''why don't you start.'' Said Saiya with an bored voice. ''okay then I start, I'm Hatake Kakashi. I don't really have trough about my dreams, and the thing I hate and love…I don't feel like telling you guys it. And my hobbies I have lots of hobbies.'' Said Kakashi. ''that didn't really help all he said was his name.'' whispered Naruto. ''okay next is you with the yellow hair.''

''I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I'm going to be hokage someday! And I love eating ramen but I hate to wait 5 min until you can eat it! My hobbies are eating ramen with Iruka-sensei.'' Answered Naruto. He only told things about ramen thought Saiya. ''okay next is the one with the black hair, the girl.'' Said Kakashi-sensei.

''I'm Unisaka Casiana. I love to visit my granddad and going to shop with Saiya. I hate rain, to expensive dresses and shoes that are so pretty that you want to buy them and I hate it when people get the clothes that you want before you got to get them. My hobbies are talking to animals and looking outside the window at everything outside. Oh almost forgot! I like to watch peoples faces when then watch movies (obsession) and my dream is …uhm…didn't think of that yet'' answered Casiana. She only likes shopping though Kakashi. ''next is the guy with the black hair.'' Said Kakashi.

''I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I don't love anything and I hate everything. I don't have any hobbies and my dream is to kill a person.'' Said Sasuke. ''okay next is the girl with the blond hair. Saiya looked at Kakashi-sensei and answered after a few seconds.

''My name is Ohimao Saiya. I love to hang out with Casiana and I like to…look out of the window at the sky…'' she hesitated to tell them more but she is in the team with them so she has to. ''I also like to draw, music, training and reading. My hobbies are..well the same things as I love. I hate it when people start asking thing about me when they didn't introduce them first. And my dream is….to kill the person that killed everybody that I loved when I was a kid.'' Said Saiya with a angry voice. She is interesting thought Kakashi.

''now where going on a mission.'' Said Kakashi-sensei after a few minutes. ''what kind of mission?'' asked Naruto. ''a survive mission.'' Answered Kakashi-sensei. '' and don't eat before the test, I meet you guys at the field around 5.'' Said Kakashi-sensei.

_!x!_

That morning the whole team came around 5 at the field, but there was no sign of Kakashi-sensei. At 8 Kakashi and said: ''sorry I'm late, I came across a old lady that needed help an-'' ''YEAH SURE!'' screamed Saiya and Naruto at the same time. Saiya looked at Naruto and then turned around and went sitting on the ground. ''okay lets start the mission.'' He got 3 bells out of his pocket (I changed it to 3 because they are with 4) ''you need to get a bell from me before noon.'' Finished Kakashi-sensei. ''when I say 'start' we are going to start. Ready…start!''

When Kakashi said start he disappeared right away. Saiya, Sasuke en Casiana went hiding right away only Naruto was still standing. ''you're the only one that isn't hiding you're a bit…different.'' Said Kakashi-sensei. Naruto went attacking Kakashi-sensei and got beaten whiting 5minutes. Saiya let a little giggle out of her mouth. Then Casiana went attacking, Kakashi-sensei was surprised that she used her powers. She called 2 birds, a dog, a cat and a few fish from the lake next to her. Kakashi-sensei looked at all the animals. ''I'm surprised that you can call so much animals but they look scared.''

Casiana knew that, she knew the animals where no match for him but she had a plan. First all the animals except the birds attacked. ''good he is busy with those animals now the birds can get the bells while I help the other animals. Though Casiana. But her plan failed. Kakashi-sensei looked for Sasuke's and Saiya's hiding place. He found Sasuke but Saiya was nowhere to be found. ''he can find me anywhere on the ground but he isn't thinking of the air.'' Thought Saiya's while she was hanging in the air thanks to her wings. Sasuke got beaten too and buried underground (well almost his head is still above ground.) when Kakashi-sensei was away Saiya flew to Sasuke. When she landed on the ground Sasuke saw her wings. She helped him out with her tail but said nothing only a little ''hm'' came out of her mouth. Naruto had escaped from the trap of Kakashi-sensei. ''what's that over there?'' he looked at a white thing in the grass. ''it's a lunch box!'' he grapped the lunch box but before he got to open it Kakashi-sensei appeared behind him. ''looking for food?'' asked Kakashi-sensei. ''uhm THIS isn't what it looks like!'' said Naruto. The bell ringed that it was afternoon. Everybody came to the open field and saw Naruto hanging on to a statue. ''now, you didn't get the bells.'' Said Kakashi-sensei . ''do you know why I did this test?'' asked Kakashi-sensei. ''its so simple. TEAMWORK.'' Said Kakashi-sensei. Everybody looked at each other. Saiya knew that all the time but the idea of working together with Naruto and Sasuke. The idea already made her want to transform into a wolf and run away. ''now you guys may all eat lunch but Naruto isn't getting anything, if you feed him you get off the program'' Saiya, Sasuke and Casiana looked at the hungry Naruto. Kakashi went away and let the students eat. Naruto's stomach growled a few times. ''I'm fine, don't worry about me. I can survive weeks, moths without food!'' Saiya suddenly put some food before Naruto's eyes. Naruto's eyes sparkled but then he said: '' if you do that Saiya-chan you get off the program'' Saiya looked angry then she said: ''I don't care and don't call me Saiya-CHAN I dint give you permission to call me like that!.'' Just when he ate it Kakashi-sensei came back

_!x!_

_*wipes sweat away* I finished this the day I started. I'm dead tired, its already 8:13 PM. BUT ITS FINNILY SUMMER VACATION! **little dance** please review with ideas or what you think about it so far. Now I'm going to lay on the couch and watch tv. I still cant believe that I finished the same day as chapter 1. _

_BYEE~~~~~ and if you have vacation right now HAVE A NICE VACATION~! XX selien :)_


End file.
